The Art of Gift Wrapping
by kendricksnow
Summary: Beca is helping Chloe wrap congratulatory gifts for the Bellas when she gets bored and decides to start wrapping her girlfriend instead. Fluff ensues. Lots and lots of fluff. Based on a prompt from Imagineyourotp.


**A/N: **Hi! So, I got really bored and saw this prompt and couldn't not write it. Except, obviously, they're now wrapping Christmas gifts in this since it's February and that would be odd. Anyway, this is based on the following prompt from Imagineyourotp: _Imagine your OTP wrapping Christmas gifts together. Person A is really terrible and gives up and covers person B in ribbons and bows while Person B tries to finish wrapping the rest of the gifts._

As always, if you want to chat or have any questions my Tumblr is barack-0bama . tumblr . com :) Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, etc. etc.

"This sucks," Beca said, looking up from her spot on the floor of Chloe's apartment. She had agreed to help her girlfriend wrap the gifts that she and Aubrey had gotten for the Bellas to celebrate their championship, and was regretting the decision more and more by the second. "Why, exactly, isn't Blondie helping with this?"

Chloe put down the Australia t-shirt she was wrapping for Amy and looked at the whining brunette. "First of all, baby, you promised to stop calling Bree that- you know she hates it. Secondly, she isn't helping because she's on a date with Unicycle, and God knows she deserves it. Plus, I've barely seen you all week, so this is a good way to spend quality time together," Chloe finished, flashing what she hoped would be a convincing smile to her girlfriend. Beca smiled back, crawling the small distance to the redhead and giving her a chaste kiss.

"I can think of a better way to spend quality time together," Beca whispered, positioning herself in Chloe's lap and peppering kisses along her neck. Chloe let out a sigh of approval, before putting her hands on Beca's shoulders to slow her actions.

"Come on, Bec, later, okay? As much as I want to, we really need to have these gifts wrapped by the time Aubrey gets home or she'll pitch a fit." Chloe smiled lightly, pecking Beca on the lips before scooting out from under her.

"Stupid Blondie, always crushing my game…" Beca whispered, crawling back to her small pile of gifts to wrap. She felt Chloe swat her butt on the way.

X

"Ugh, ok, Chlo, I give up," Beca said, letting out an exasperated sigh as she put down the spa set she'd been wrapping for Denise. "I really suck at this whole wrapping thing."

Chloe, who had been immersed in her own wrapping, looked up at her DJ and smiled. "Aw, Beca, you can't be that bad. Let me see what you've wrapped so far," the redhead smiled, gesturing for Beca to hand her the small pile of gifts beside her. Beca shyly handed them over, knowing that they were subpar compared to Chloe's immaculate wrapping. She saw her girlfriend's smile fade as she handed over the packages. "Oh, um… These aren't bad, baby, really. But… would you be offended if I rewrapped them?" Chloe asked, holding up one of the gifts addressed to Stacie. It looked like a toddler wrapped it. A toddler whose motor skills had yet to fully develop.

"Does that mean I'm done wrapping for the evening?" Beca asked, smiling. Chloe giggled when she saw her girlfriend bounce with excitement.

"Yeah, baby, you can be done," Chloe laughed, putting the presents Beca had wrapped to the side so she could give them a makeover. Beca stood up, stretching before walking over to her laptop.

"I'll just work on a mix while you finish up, then, yeah?" the brunette looked over at her girlfriend, waiting for an answer. Chloe was already fully focused on the gift she was working on, though, and only gave a slight nod in response. Beca laughed, kissing the top of the older girl's hair as she sat on the couch behind her and began mixing.

X

45 minutes later, Beca looked up from her now finished mix, peering down at the woman below her. "How much longer, Chloe? It's 10:00, you look really cute, and I want to cuddle," Beca said, leaning over to rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Chloe turned her head, planting a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"I'm almost done, Bec, give me like 30 more minutes? Then we can cuddle all you want, my little badass," she giggled at the face Beca pulled, turning back to the phone case she was wrapping for Lilly.

"Hey, I am a badass. You're just a really good cuddler," Beca said, sliding off the couch and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind. Chloe leaned back in the embrace, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I know, but I really do have to finish this," Chloe said, sitting up. Beca followed, her arms still wound around the redhead's waist. "You're cute, like a koala bear," Chloe noted.

"Geez, first you make fun of my badass image, now you're accusing me of being cute? I think you need a punishment, Beale," Beca laughed, pulling one of the bows out of the bag Chloe had sitting beside her and sticking it to her girlfriend's forehead.

"_Beca_," Chloe warned, still focusing on the gift in her lap.

"What? I'm just making my girlfriend look like the present she is," Beca said, pulling Chloe's hair into a ponytail and tying it together with a blue ribbon.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Chloe laughed, trying to push Beca's hand away as another bow landed on her shoulder. Beca stood up, taking the phone case from Chloe's hand in favor of picking up her wrist, tying another ribbon around it.

"Come on, baby, you know that line was good," Beca smiled, kissing her girlfriend's knuckles before dropping her hand. "Seriously, though, I'm really bored, can you please be done wrapping for tonight? If Aubrey yells you can blame it on me," Beca offered, hoping that Chloe would give in.

"If I stopped, it technically would be your fault, so it's not like blaming you would be that far off," Chloe said, picking up Lilly's forgotten present. "C'mon, just let me wrap a couple more things and then I'll be done for the night." Beca sighed, sitting back on the couch.

"Fine," the brunette whined, turning on the TV. Just when Chloe thought she was in the clear, she felt her girlfriend's hand on the top of her head, soon to be replaced by a bright pink bow.

"You're in trouble, Mitchell," Chloe laughed, standing up amongst the pile of gifts and pouncing on the younger girl.

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do to punish me?" Beca challenged, raising an eyebrow. She snaked her arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her closer.

"I think," Chloe whispered, kissing her girlfriend lightly before moving to whisper in her ear, "you're going to have to unwrap me before you can find out."

"I definitely think that can be arranged," the brunette whispered, pulling her girlfriend in for another kiss.


End file.
